A las 2 AM, una Conversación
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: La pesadilla ocurrió otra vez. Se hará realidad pronto. Po no quiere vivir para siempre.


**¡Bienvenidos nuevamente, lectores de FF! Esta vez, a un "Fic-tributo" (si es que se le puede decir así) que he querido hacerle a una historia que originalmente fue posteada en abril del año 2016 en Tumblr y luego publicada este año en AO3 por "peaches2217".**

**Esta historia realmente me parece interesante, y por eso no he querido cambiarla (no del todo, al menos). Lo de "Fic-tributo", lo digo porque le daré un toque de mi forma de escribir y agregaré algunas cosas que no estaban en la publicada en AO3 ni en la original de Tumblr, pero no serán cosas que cambien completamente la historia del mismo (que me parece una pasada).**

**Esta historia fue basada en la idea de que como Po en KFP 3 tuvo que morir para pelear contra Kai en ****el Reino de los Espíritus, pero pudo volver de allí, es prácticamente inmortal y no puede morir.**

**Dicho esto, solo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. _**

**_Este Fic fue originalmente hecho por peaches2217 en AO3. _**

**_Yo solo lo estoy reescribiendo y traduciendo al español._**

* * *

**Antes de comenzar con el Fic les daré una breve explicación de como van mis Fics: [Estos son sonidos] , *acciones*, **"Dialogo".** Y eso es todo lo que hay que saber.**

* * *

**"A Las 2 AM, Una Conversación"**

Entre jadeos, los ojos de Po se abren y este se despierta en medio de la noche.

Él está vagamente consciente de que un sudor frío empapaba todo su cuerpo, su pelaje estaba erizado, la sofocante oscuridad de la noche estaba sin luna y sin estrellas. Nada de esto importaba.

"¿Tigresa?" Murmura. "¿Estas despierta?"

A ciegas, estira sus brazos. Sus patas se posan en el lado opuesto de la cama. Bajo el toque de sus dedos, siente un montículo de gruesas mantas. Un murmullo hace que su oreja se contraiga.

"Lamento haberte despertado…" Se ríe nerviosamente, contrayendo sus brazos de vuelta a sí mismo. "Yo solo, um... Tuve una pesadilla. Ya sabes."

Ella no le responde. Ella solo está escuchándolo.

No pueden ser más de las dos o tres de la mañana. Ya han tenido de todos los tipos de conversación en ese momento, pero él todavía se encuentra ansioso por no molestarla demasiado. Después de todo, esta es una pesadilla que ha tenido muchas veces. Probablemente ella ya está harta de escucharla una y otra vez.

"Esta… Esta vez no fuiste tú, realmente no. Era Víbora," Ya se le está formando un nudo en su garganta. Él tiene que hablar de eso. Sin embargo, eso no significa que en verdad quiera hacerlo. "Pe— Pero ella no fue la primera. Ella fue... umm, en realidad, fue una de las últimas. Después de ella— fuiste solo…"

Tigresa no se mueve. Sabe muy bien lo que él va a decir. Entiende cuánto le pesa esto a él en su corazón.

Las lágrimas se están empezando a formar en sus ojos ahora.

"Y te miré y me di cuenta de que eras la única que quedaba... No sabía cuánto tiempo más me quedaba contigo pero— probablemente no sería... No sería..." La primera lágrima se le escapa, cayendo lentamente por una de sus mejillas.

Él va a vivir para siempre.

O tal vez no, ha tratado de repetirse esto una y otra vez. Tal vez no es inmortal. Tal vez solo está en una situación como la de Oogway, donde no es inmortal inmortal, solo va a vivir mucho más tiempo de lo que se supone que debería. Tal vez entre quinientos y mil años... El tiempo suficiente para ver a todos los que ama envejecer; pasar a otra vida, el tiempo suficiente para formar nuevos lazos, luego verlos envejecer nuevamente, pasar a otra vida una vez más, y así hasta el infinito. Algo que realmente no está deseando en lo más mínimo.

Pero no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo de una buena vez.

"Tigresa, Sé qu— ***se pasa las manos por la cara para quitarse las lágrimas*** Sé que tendré que perderte algún día..." Entre lágrimas, cierra los ojos con fuerza. Como si eso pudiese bloquear las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y hacer de su cruel realidad, nada más que un mal sueño. En cambio, se le empiezan a escapar más lágrimas, y aparecen imágenes vívidas de soledad y aislamiento como si estuvieran pintadas dentro de sus párpados. "Simplemente no quiero que sea uno de estos días y tampoco muy pronto."

En silencio, Po ya completamente quebrado, comienza a llorar sin consuelo alguno, deseando alejar esas imágenes inquietantes de su mente.

Esta es una realidad que ha llegado a aceptar. Un día, tendrá que enfrentarlo. Pero por ahora está aquí. Por ahora, sus amigos están vivos, la persona que él ama más que a nadie, está a su lado. Él no quiere nada más que ir donde está ella, levantarla entre sus brazos, envolverla en un gran abrazo aplastante, saborear su calor y disfrutar de su presencia, pero se mantiene en su lugar. Pronto habrá tiempo para eso.

Ya habrá tiempo.

Sus ojos están adoloridos e hinchados ahora, pero se siente un poco mejor que antes.

"Oye, Ti. Estaba pensando…" Lo que dice se va volviendo cada vez más confuso a medida que el cansancio invade todo su ser. "Tal vez podríamos cancelar la clase de mañana. Yo quiero… Quiiero ir a… Tomar unn passseo… Algo..."

Con cautela, se acerca una vez más al montículo de gruesas mantas que tiene delante, trazando ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos sobre donde probablemente debería de estar ella. "Ssolo si tu quiiieres..."

Su cabeza se hunde pesadamente en la almohada. Una oscuridad mucho más reconfortante, un negro mucho más profundo, y el cansancio lo tientan a caer en un largo sueño sin sueños. Él, con mucho gusto, acepta esa oferta.

"Te amo."

Tigresa no da respuesta alguna.

Ella se fue hace siglos.


End file.
